Jupiter, The Twilight Demigoddess
"Some fools would say that love, logic, hatred, and greed are the strongest forces on our planet. The strongest force is the one force that engulfs not just our planet, but all planets. Corruption is the strongest force in all of creation. Love and logic are merely corruptions that are so small, they aren't even percieved as such. Hatred and greed also both stem from corruption, making corruption the 'root of all evil' in a quite literal sense. That is why my power to you, a being that is far beneath me, is seen by you as being without limits. The very design made by the Gods for all Mortals has made them unable to ever overtake me". - Jupiter's take on the strongest force that exists. Appearance Jupiter is rather tall, standing at about 6'10 and weighing about 233 pounds. She often wears a dark gray cloak with a matching hood and often possesses a purple aura. While Jupiter does train her abilities, she is still rather average in terms of muscle. Jupiter also possesses a birthmark on her right cheek in the shape of a crescent moon. Jupiter's usual attire, aside from her cloak, consists of a short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and sneakers. She also sometimes wears a Phantom of the Opera-style mask to protect her identity. Personality Jupiter was a very sweet girl growing up, she helped her family and friends with nearly everything they needed. She was simply the sweet little girl who loved her family and wanted to do whatever was needed to help them, no matter what. After the massacre of the mortal side of her family by their rivals, she had nothing but contempt for both the world and those who lived on it. She spent a brief period of Time in which she thought of what she should become, and she grew cold and distant from all others living on Earth. Eventually, she finally decided to do what her family had always told her not to do. She embraced her divine heritage, and received godlike power from her father, the God of Corruption, Orgrund. History WIP Powers Godlike Strength, Speed, Durability, and Stamina (Jupiter is godlike in all 4 of these attributes) Flight Teleportation Mid-Tier Immortality Pyrokinesis Cryokinesis Electrokinesis Twilokinesis (The ability to manipulate twilight and twilight energy, twilight is the unpurified source of all twilight energy and is very hard to control. Twilight energy is the energy released by the twilight sources, which can be handled by mortals, just with some pain being induced. Both twilight itself and twilight energy have natural corruption abilities to them, harming anything that steps near them. Although, twilight itself is much more powerful than just the energy. These corruption effects act kinda like poison, they drain life from everything they touch. Poison-resistant foes cannot resist this ability for 2 reasons. Reason 1, the effect ISN'T poison, poison and corrupted energy aren't the same thing. Reason 2, this is a divine-tier ability, no mortal-tier resistance can prevent it) ANYMORE ARE A WIP Forms (Note: Jupiter originally had forms, but I've decided to scrap the idea and use power percentages instead. On that note, I'd like to also point out that every 1% increase is a times 500 billion increase in power) Base/1% Her normal form, translates to only 1% of her full power. Her stats are the highest recorded human stats being multiplied by the 500 billion increase, making her 3,135,000,000,000,000 times stronger than the strongest humans. 2% WIP 3% WIP 4% WIP 5% WIP 6% WIP 7% WIP 8% WIP 9% WIP 10% WIP 11% WIP 12% WIP 13% WIP 14% WIP 15% WIP 16% WIP 17% WIP 18% WIP 19% WIP 20% WIP 21% WIP 22% WIP 23% WIP 24% WIP 25% WIP 26% WIP 27% WIP 28% WIP 29% WIP 30% WIP 31% WIP 32% WIP 33% WIP 34% WIP 35% WIP 36% WIP 37% WIP 38% WIP 39% WIP 40% WIP 41% WIP 42% WIP 43% WIP 44% WIP 45% WIP 46% WIP 47% WIP 48% WIP 49% WIP 50% WIP 51% WIP 52% WIP 53% WIP 54% WIP 55% WIP 56% WIP 57% WIP 58% WIP 59% WIP 60% WIP 61% WIP 62% WIP 63% WIP 64% WIP 65% WIP 66% WIP 67% WIP 68% WIP 69% WIP 70% WIP 71% WIP 72% WIP 73% WIP 74% WIP 75% WIP 76% WIP 77% WIP 78% WIP 79% WIP 80% WIP 81% WIP 82% WIP 83% WIP 84% WIP 85% WIP 86% WIP 87% WIP 88% WIP 89% WIP 90% WIP 91% WIP 92% WIP 93% WIP 94% WIP 95% WIP 96% WIP 97% WIP 98% WIP 99% WIP Full Power/100% WIP Overlimit Form While this form allows Jupiter to be able to handle power even greater than her own limits, it comes at a heavy price. This is Jupiter's last resort, she will only use it when she has nothing left to give and still needs one final push to defeat a foe. If Jupiter has less-than-maximum of her power when she activates this form, she'll regain her lost power with this form and even more energy than she could normally handle. Once Jupiter enters this form, she can only maintain it for, at the very maximum, an hour. Once the time limit has been reached, she will be destroyed by the overload of energy completely exhausting her and destroying her body via a gargantuan explosion of pure twilight energy. In other words, if Jupiter uses this form, she's guaranteed to die once the transformation ends, regardless of whether or not she defeats her opponent using it. Think of this as Jupiter's desperate final rush of energy to take her foe with her. Techniques (Note: Jupiter started her story with none of these and has unlocked their usage by collecting the Twilight Crystals in her story. By the end of her story, she's reforged the Heart of Twilight, which is comprised of all 100 Twilight Crystals she finds along the way, and learns the strongest techniques from it) Twilight's Laser Twilight's Claw Twilight's Spike Twilight's Healing Twilight's Blade Twilight's Arrow Twilight's Whiplash Twilight's Flail Twilight's Shuriken Twilight's Tomahawk Twilight's Bomb Twilight's Cannon Twilight's Missiles Twilight's Bullet Twilight's Shotgun Twilight's Snipe Twilight's Grenade Twilight's Mine Twilight's Net Twilight's Chains Twilight's Leap Twilight's Spin Twilight's Dust Twilight's Phase Twilight's Speed Twilight's Force Twilight's Dance Twilight's Cloud Twilight's Shadow Twilight's Lotus Twilight's Hellzone Twilight's Push Twilight's Slam Twilight's Combo Twilight's Breath Twilight's Flash Twilight's Rain Twilight's Boulder Twilight's Tornado Twilight's Quake Twilight's Fog Twilight's Tsunami Twilight's Thunderstorm Twilight's Boom Twilight's Flare Twilight's Prison Twilight's Control Twilight's Rune Twilight's Cloak Twilight's Barrier Twilight's Shield Twilight's Fist Twilight's Clap Twilight's Meteor Twilight's Wrath Twilight's Armor Twilight's Nova Twilight's Coffin Twilight's End WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Villains Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Twilight Users